1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radial seal for use in connection with a cylindrical rotatable member passing through a stationary member and, more particularly, to an improved radial seal useful in a rotary combustor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain industrial operations, it is necessary to maintain a substantially air tight seal between a cylindrical rotatable member and a stationary member through which the rotatable member passes. This is particularly true in connection with rotary combustor systems wherein a rotatable member such as a pipe or shaft passes through a stationary wall of a boiler. In such systems, a substantially air tight seal must be maintained between the rotatable member and the stationary member to keep heat losses to a minimum and control the temperature in the combustor system. Frequently, the rotary member is out of round and therefore has an eccentric movement. Moreover, since combustor systems are operated at high temperatures, means must be provided for accommodating expansion and contraction of the parts. In the circumstances, it is difficult to provide a substantially air tight radial seal.
Radial seals for use in connection with rotary kilns heretofore have been known in the art. For example, Robison U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,078 discloses a seal for rotary kilns having a plurality of arcuate segments resiliently connected together to form a yieldable sealing ring around a rotary kiln. Such seals have not proven completely effective, however, in providing an air tight seal.